Dude777477
Dude777477 (AKA Dude) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 7th, 2008, which coincidentally is the same day Genralaustin and man.city1 joined. He currently has the rank Jester with over 64,265 posts and over 15,525 likes received. He is 9th on the All-Time Likes Leaderboard. Past Signatures Some of his past signatures were: DudeSig.jpg Dude's Goldfish Siggy!.png Dudesiggy2.png Dude's Siggy Like a Boss.png Dude's Siggy Dare!.png Dude777477Sig.png DudeSigDarker.png Dudesig.png (The latter part of the third and fifth signature were signature dares.) Background Dude was an avid poster and was very active on the LEGO Message Boards. He is famous for making major HQs, which are often the most popular and have the most pages. Dude created the popular topic "The Dude Depot" in the MLN Trades Forum. He used to post quite a bit in the LEGO Universe Forum. He was considered a famous user in LEGO Universe, mainly because of his story in the LEGO Universe Stories Forum called "A Hero Rising", which has over 300 pages. Dude once made a post saying he might retire because many people were calling him a bully, although he soon apologized. On another occasion, Dude threatened to retire because he thought that he would lose his post count and rank when the new LEGO Message Boards arrived. He used to post in Benboy755(Maya755 in Game) Chatroom. He also used to post in the Munch Munch Cafe and MB Cafe 2!, although he hasn't been visited there in a while. However, Dude has become less active and now only posts infrequent statuses in WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!. Roleplay Dude was active in numerous roleplay forums. He is a very well-known roleplayer, especially in the Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay. He is the leader of the Sith HQ in that forum, and is considered one of the top roleplayers therein. He was also active in Classics Roleplay, where he is the founder of the Dragon HQ. In addition, Dude founded the Orange Team HQ in Galaxy Squad Roleplay. Dude was semi-active in Camp MB 3.0, one of the few roleplay topics on the Message Boards Forum. Trivia *He had made the most posts on a single account until he was passed by benboy755. *He has also created the "Dragon HQ" which has had several rude and obnoxious posts, involving fighting pets, long-running feud-like occasions, and almost overly high-tech dragon inventions. *He has said that he is a homeschooler in 7th grade. *Because Dude's username is also a common word, people sometimes get confused when addressing him. *He used to play LEGO Universe, where his minifig's name was TheVentureDude. *After he gained rank 8, he remained under the rank 7 list for half an hour, which has happened to other users. *He has been a role model for some users, like Fanboy1890. *He has gotten around 770 likes from LegoCityMan7063. *His username comes from the fact that many friends and family call him Dude. *He has fought over starwarsgirl80 in Welcome to Brickbook with skulduggery773 (With AwesomePythor video taping the whole thing), for fun or perhaps other unknown reasons. He has a friendly (and sometimes unfriendly) rivalry with Skulduggery773. *He is the 3rd Jester. *He participated in the Exo-Force Glitch with Drew1200. Dude has 8,000 likes!.png|Dude with exactly 8,000 likes Dudeglitch.png Category:MB Legends